Nation's Timeline
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Bosen kerja terus? Jelas! Para Nation mencari alternatif untuk refreshing, dan memutuskan untuk membuat twitter! Apa saja yang mereka bicarakan di twitter? RnR? Warning: Many Typos, OOC ngenes. Nama-nama twitter yang ada disini saya ngarang sendiri, jadi maap kalo ada kesamaan nama.


Hai hai hai! Saya Author newbie disini, udah nyiapin cerita lain buat fandom ini sebenarnya, tapi Guardian of Mineral rikues(?) fanfic sih, jadi saya menjalankan rikuesan dia :" /padahaldifandomlainnunggak /slapped

Oh iya, disini Alfred sama Arthur-nya udah punya crush gitu ya, udah mulai tinggal serumah terus pedekate gitu.

Anyway, just call me Revan, Reva, or Vins and please enjoy

.

.

.

_**Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Leonard Edelstein by Revantio**_

_**Raden Fahrid Putra Wijaya and Muhammad Fariq by ... (Not Revantio Van Cario, of course)**_

_**Warnings: Agak OOC—atau bahkan OOC parah, garing kriuk-kriuk, awas menyebabkan serangan jantung dan impotensi(?)**_

_**This fic by Revantio**_

.

.

.

.

dan Yao hamil

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok_  
Sore Timelineku tercintaa~

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru_  
Sore, aru! Aduh aru, dari tadi pagi aku mual aru, kira-kira kenapa ya aru?

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya_  
... YAO HAMIL YA?!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers_  
DEMI APA?! YAO HAMIL?!

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_AIYAAH! Siapa yang hamil, aru?! Aku kan tidak bilang kalau aku hamil, aru!

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
_Yao! Gua tau lu harus minum apa!

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_... ==" Apa, aru?

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
_Minum Prenagen! Prenagen itu produk terbaik di rumah gue untuk ibu hamil! Ada banyak rasa pula! Ada cokelat, vanilla, srikaya, peuyeum, dan sebagainya. Pokoknya cocok deh buat elu!

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_... Ada apaan nih? Kok mendadak Indonesia jadi sales susu ibu hamil?

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Eh, ada Iggy. Itu, si Yao hamil.

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_GIT! JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'IGGY'! Oh, Yao hamil... HAH?! YAO HAMIL?!

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_AIYYAAAAAAH! Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak hamil, aru! Dan Raden, aku ini laki-laki dan bukan Ibu hamil! Mana mungkin aku minum prenagen!

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_Ya udah Yao minum L-Men aja

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
_KENAPA HARUS L-MEN?!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Yao + L-Men = Yao Berotot a.k.a Kekar  
Yao hamil + L-Men = Bayinya lahir kekar...?  
MUAHAHAHAHA, OTAK GUE RUSAK NGEBAYANGINNYA! RUSAAAK!

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_RT _ Hamburgers_Lovers_ Yao + L-Men = Yao Kekar  
Yao hamil + L-Men = Bayinya lahir kekar...?  
MUAHAHAHAHA, OTAK GUE RUSAK NGEBAYANGINNYA! RUSAAAK!

**Ivan Braginsky** _ SunflowerSoviet_  
Menurutku Yao harus minum Hi-lo da, supaya dia tambah tinggi, da~

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_Yao minum Gojiberi aja biar ga cepet tua

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Yao mah awet muda, kayak alisnya Iggy yang ga pernah menipis. Mending Yao minum susu pencegah ostroperosis.

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
Hamburgers_Lovers: _OSTEOPOROSIS, IDIOT! DAN MAKSUD LO APA TENTANG ALIS GUE?

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_Oh iya, Yao kan udah tua ya. Umur Yao berapa tuh? 10.000 tahun ya?

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru_  
ALFRED, JANGAN MEMBAYANGKAN YANG NGGA-NGGA, ARU! AKU MASIH SUCI DAN BELUM TERNODAI, ARU! DAN UMURKU MASIH 4000 TAHUN!

**Muhammad Fariq** _ Malaysiee_Selaludihati_  
Iyekeh Yao masih suci? HongKong tu anakmu dan Igirisu, 'kan?

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_AAAAAAAA! ITU TIDAK BENAR, ARU! MALAYSIA, JANGAN BICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH, ARU!

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_MALAYSIAAAAAA! SHUT THAT BLOODY MOUTH OF YOU!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_... What..?

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_ALPRET POTEK-POTEEEK! CIE CIEEE YANG POTEEEK~~

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
Malaysiee_Selaludihati _: Malon, bisa ga sih lu ga buat keributan pas elu dateng?

**Muhammad Fariq** _ Malaysiee_Selaludihati  
Indonesia_Jaya: _Enak saje, lah! Aku tak membuat keributan! Kau yang membuat keributan, Ndon!

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
Malaysiee_Selaludihati: _OH, LU NGAJAK RIBUT LON? AYO SINI!

**Muhammad Fariq** _ Malaysiee_Selaludihati  
Indonesia_Jaya: _JOM LAH! SIAPE TAKUT?

**Ludwig Beilschmidt **_ Germanic_lalala  
_WOI! LAGI WORLD MEEETING LU SEMUA MALAH ON YA! PANTESAN GUE NGOMONG GA DI DENGERIN! OFF SEMUAAA!

.

...Setelah itupun semua nation (kecuali Kugel karena emang dia micronation dan ga ikut meeting) off dan diomelin sama jerman. FIN(?)

.

dan Iggy ngidam

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya_  
Woh, tumben timeline sepi.

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_Eeh, Raden, lu tau ga kalo Iggy ngidam?

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya_  
APA?! ARTHUR HAMIL?!

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
_Perasaan dari kemaren topiknya ga jauh-jauh dari hamil deh..

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
FujoPan _Kok tau sih? Kan bukannya kemaren lu ga on twitter ya?

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
KugelItu_Cowok _Soalnya kemaren Ludwig ngomel-ngomel...

**Ivan Braginsky** _ SunflowerSoviet  
_Tapi memangnya Arthur benar-benar hamil, da? Kok aku ga tau, da?

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_Apa jangan-jangan dia ketularan Yao... ( •̅_•̅)

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya_  
INI KARENA DIA GA MAU MINUM PRENAGEN GUE!

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
_Kok ga nyambung yah den...

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_AIYAH! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'KETULARAN', ARU? RT _ KugelItu_Cowok_ Apa jangan-jangan dia ketularan Yao... ( •̅_•̅)

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
_Oh, jadi Arthur ngidam bukan ketularan Yao, toh? '-')?

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Apaan nih? Kok mendadak ngomongin Iggy ngidam?

**Ivan Braginsky** _ SunflowerSoviet  
Hamburgers_Lovers _Ya, katanya Arthur ngidam, da~ Apa itu benar, Alfred?

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_GUA GA NGIDAM YA, ENAK AJA!

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_Ups, orangnya dateng~

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_Tapi...

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
_Tapiii?

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_Tapi mendadak gue pengen makan ayam...

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
_TUH KAN BENER ARTHUR NGIDAM!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Iggy mau ayam? Yaudah sini aku cariin.

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_Bener ya? Tapi ga mau ayam yang biasa

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
_Emang maunya yang gimana?

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
_Maunya ayam yang punya kandang di atas pohon mangga!

**Leonard Edelstein** _ KugelItu_Cowok  
_emang ada..?

**Yao Wang** _ PandAru  
_Ngidamnya abstrak banget, aru...

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
BritishGentleman _... Aku ga tau kalau ada ayam yang bisa buat kandang di atas pohon mangga, dear.

**Elizaveta Herdervary** _ FujoPan  
_./.

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
Hamburgers_Lovers _GIT! GA USAH PAKE DEAR! Ga mau tau pokoknya harus dapet!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
BritishGentleman_ Dapet deng, tapi ini ayam di pohon mangga di rumah tetangga, aku anter sekarang ya?

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
Hamburgers_Lovers: _GA MAU, GIT, GA MAU! MAUNYA DARI POHON MANGGA DI DEPAN RUMAH!

**Alfred F. Jones** _ Hamburgers_Lovers  
BritishGentleman _Ta-tapi pohon mangga di depan rumah udah ditebang...

**Arthur Kirkland** _ BritishGentleman  
Hamburgers_Lovers: _BLOODY HELL, ALFRED! EMANGNYA SIAPA YANG NYURUH NEBANG POHON ITU?! GA MAU POKOKNYA MAU AYAM DARI ATAS POHON ITU!

**Raden Fahrid Putra W.** _ Indonesia_Jaya  
Hamburgers_Lovers: _Sabar ya bung, gua ga tau kalo istri lu ngidamnya abstrak banget.

.

...Dan setelah itu Timeline rame untuk mencari pengganti ayam yang kandangnya ada di atas pohon mangga depan rumah. Sedangkan Arthur cekikikan di kamarnya, karena berhasil menipu para nation.

.

.

.

Daaan, itulah fic pertama yang berhasil Vins publish di fandom hetalia! XD  
Silahkan kirimkan kripik, saran, dan komentar pada kotak review, ya~! No flame, please~ ;)  
Betewe saya ngerjain ini karena dikejar sama Guardian Of Mineral lho, coba kalo dia ga ngejar, saya ga akan ngerjain (...) /slapped/  
Singkat kata, makasih sudah meluangkan waktu anda yang berharga untuk membaca fic ini ya! Kalian selalu saya sambut, lho! Adiosss~

Wait for the next chapter!


End file.
